Intergalactic Olympiad
The Intergalactic Olympiad, also known as the Postmodern Olympics '''or simply the '''Olympics, are a multi-sporting event held in various locations in the USR's territorial span. It takes place over the course of 20 colomarins, and occurs ever four marins. Most nations that participate in the games are under the rule of the USR, but some are neutralists and even antagonists. Host Cities + Participating Nations 200404: Games of the I Intergalactic Olympiad These games were hosted by Deron in the city of Byzantium II. There was no bid held for this olympiad. Participating nations for this olympiad included: *Adon Federation *Adon Republic *Democratic Republic of Andron *Empire of Leon *Grand Federation of the Flying Byzantium *Grand Tenocracy of Astron *Jimonic Republic *Kingdom of Ethon *Neon Tenocracy *Stevonia *Tanon Consolidation *The Emon Division of Deron *United Democratic Planets of Darwon 200408: Games of the II Intergalactic Olympiad These games were hosted by Stevonia in the city of Ganaak. There was no bid held for this olympiad. Participating nations for this olympiad included: *Adon Federation *Democratic Republic of Andron *Empire of Leon *Grand Federation of the Flying Byzantium *Grand Tenocracy of Astron *Neon Tenocracy *Republic of Angon *Republic of Flaterazoa *Socialist Republic of Stevon *Stevonia *Tenocracy of Razon *The Emon Division of Deron 200412: Games of the III Intergalactic Olympiad These games were hosted by Neon in the city of Vawazl. There was no bid held for this olympiad. Participating nations for this olympiad included: *Democratic Republic of Andron *Empire of Leon *Futron *Grand Federation of the Flying Byzantium *Grand Tenocracy of Astron *Laylon *Neon Tenocracy *Republic of Angon *Semi-Autonomous Deranian Territory of Jimon *Sterling Republic of Spencon *Socialist Republic of Stevon *Stevonia *Tanon Consolidation *Tenocracy of Razon *Tetrian Republic *The Emon Division of Deron *United Democratic Planets of Darwon 200416: Games of the IV Intergalactic Olympiad These games were hosted by Spencon in the city of Verol. There was no bid held for this olympiad. Participating nations for this olympiad included: *Adon Federation *Autonomous Tanon Territory of Peteon *Briton *Corporation of Prestox *Democratic Republic of Andron *Epic Empire of Netron *Empire of Graeon *Empire of Leon *Fascist Totalitarianism of Neonazon *Grand Federation of the Flying Byzantium *Grand Tenocracy of Astron *Hafnion Federation *Jaysonic Empire *Kingdom of Ethon *Laylon *Neon Tenocracy *Republic of Angon *Semi-Autonomous Deranian Territory of Jimon *Sterling Republic of Spencon *Socialist Republic of Stevon *Stevonia *Tanon Consolidation *Tenocracy of Razon *Tetrian Republic *Trevon *United Democratic Planets of Darwon 200420: Games of the V Intergalactic Olympiad Main article: 200420 Metreliy Olympics '' Sports included in the Intergalactic Olympiad Classic Sports *Alpine Skiing *Archery *Assorted Track (Sprinting, Marathons, Hurdles, etc.) *Aquatics (Swimming, Water Polo, Sync-Swimming, etc.) *Autodromē *Badminton *Baseball *Basketball *BMX Cycling *Boating (Canoe, Sailing, Rowing, etc.) *Bobsleigh *Bowling *Class Parkour *Cross-Country Skiing *Curling *Cycling *Defensive Combat (Judo, Taekwondo, Wrestling, etc.) *Downhill Ice Racing (Bobsleigh, Luge, Skeleton, etc.) *Discus *Diving *Equestrian Sports *Fencing *Figure Skating *Football *Freestyle Skiing *Golf *Gymnastics *Hammer *Handball *Javelin *Long-Course Cycling *Long-Course Speed Skating *Long Jump *Multi-sporting (Biathlon, Triathlon, Decathlon, etc.) *Nordic Combined *Pole Vault *Rugby *Shooting *Shot Put *Ski Jumping *Snowboard *Speed Skating *Tennis *Volleyball *Weightlifting New Age Sports *'Aerial Sports''' - Includes jet racing, jet artistry, and jet combat. *'Aggressive Cycling' - Cycling similar to "Light Cycling" out of TRON: Legacy. *'Disc Combat' - Similar to "Disc Wars" out of TRON: Legacy. *'Hovercrafting' - Includes a series of formula-one style races around a short or long circuit. *'Metamorphic Parkour' - Series of parkour challenges in which the course will change as you advance along it. Points for speed and style. *'Thin-Track Autodromē' - Automobiles attached to steel tracks race in rollercoaster-style circuits in time trials. Gallery of Logos 200404-Olympics.png|Logo for the I Intergalactic Olympiad in Byzantium II. 200408-Olympics.png|Logo for the II Intergalactic Olympiad in Ganaak. 200412-Olympics.png|Logo for the III Intergalactic Olympiad in Vawazl. 200416-Olympics.png|Logo for the IV Intergalactic Olympiad in Verol. Category:Sporting Events Category:Olympic Games Category:USR